


Spinning Around

by purpleflowers



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers
Summary: And they think to themselves, what a wonderful world
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 2





	Spinning Around

Ada yang berkata bahwa selesai masa pandemi ini, semua orang akan dapat membuka restoran atau kafe mereka sendiri. Itu karena semuanya bosan terjebak di rumah dan mencoba mencari cara untuk membunuh waktu dengan produktif, salah satunya dengan membuat makanan dan minuman. _Dalgona coffee_ bahkan seperti sudah menjadi sebuah minuman yang wajib orang-orang buat dan pamerkan di jejaring media sosial mereka.

Sementara itu, Yunseong dan Jungmo mencoba membuat _jiggly pancake_ bukan agar mereka terlihat produktif, tapi memang karena rindu dengan lembutnya _pancake_ yang pernah mereka coba ketika berkunjung ke Kyoto pada musim gugur tahun lalu.

Mereka sudah mencari resep dan mempersiapkan seluruh bahannya bersama-sama. Entah mendapat kepercayaan diri dari mana, mereka yang biasanya hanya memasak makanan berat, tiba-tiba memberanikan diri membuat kue. Walaupun berdasarkan video-video tutorial yang mereka tonton, kue ini tidak begitu sulit untuk dibuat.

Jungmo sedang mengayak tepung di atas kocokan kuning telur dan ekstrak vanillanya ketika tak sengaja Yunseong menyenggol tangannya saat ingin memberikan garam dan menyebabkan tepungnya tumpah ke meja serta lantai dapur mereka.

“Tuh kan tumpah. Pake nabrak aku segala sih.” Ini kata Yunseong.

“Loh? Bukannya kamu yang nabrak tangan aku?” Tentu saja Jungmo tidak mau disalahkan, karena jelas-jelas tangan kiri Yunseong yang menabrak tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang saringan.

“Ya udah ya udah, masih ada juga kan tepungnya? Pake sisanya aja. Kayaknya masih banyak.”

“Iya masih banyak, tapi kan sayang itu yang tumpah,” kata Jungmo dengan nada kecewa.

“Nggak kok nggak sayang,” balas Yunseong.

Belum sempat Jungmo bertanya kenapa, lelaki di hadapannya sudah keburu mencolekkan tepung ke hidungnya.

“Soalnya bisa buat ngehias muka kamu,” ada tawa puas yang mengikuti perkataannya setelah itu.

Jungmo tidak terima kalau hanya wajahnya saja yang diolesi tepung. Maka dia juga menggamit tepung yang tercecer di meja dan hendak mengoleskannya pada pipi Yunseong.

Namun dengan cekatan tangan Yunseong meraihnya sebelum sempat mendarat di wajahnya. Tanpa disangka, hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah dia mengangkat tangan Jungmo, kemudian memutar tubuhnya satu putaran penuh dan diakhiri dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

“Kamu sehari aja gak nyari-nyari kesempatan tuh gak bisa ya kayaknya?” Tanya Jungmo dengan nada pura-pura marah.

“Dikasih kesempatan selamanya buat ngabisin sisa hidup aku bareng kamu terus kenapa harus disia-siain?”

Sudah empat tahun sejak mereka saling mengenal dan satu tahun sejak mereka menikah, tapi Jungmo masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan tutur kata pasangannya yang sebegitu manisnya. Ini akan terdengar gombal di telinga orang lain, tapi akan selalu membuatnya merasa jantungnya seperti habis lari maraton jika Yunseong yang mengatakannya dan hanya padanya.

“Kamu tuh.. bisa aja.”

“Bisa apa? Bisa bikin kamu diem pake gombalan aku?” Tawa Yunseong yang mengiringi setelahnya terdengar bagai kebahagiaan yang Jungmo butuhkan di sisa hidupnya.

Jungmo yang masih malu-malu hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yunseong. Ini hanya membuat tawanya semakin lepas dan pelukannya pun semakin erat.

“ _Now that we are in this position, how about we dance in this little kitchen of ours?_ _You know, it's been so long since the last time we danced._ ” Ajak Yunseong tiba-tiba.

“ _But you know I can't, though._ “

“ _Come on_ , yang ini gak susah kok. Santai aja. Ikutin gerakan aku aja, oke?”

“Terus lagunya? Pake lagu apa?”

“ _Your favorite song, What a Wonderful World._ ” Yunseong segera mengambil ponselnya, memutar lagu tersebut, dan mengaturnya dalam mode _on repeat_.

Tanpa berkata apapun lebih lanjut, Jungmo menaruh tangan kirinya di pundak lelaki di hadapannya, dan tangan kanannya pun menunggu untuk segera digenggam. Dia menyerahkan tangannya sebagaimana dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan kepercayaan pada Yunseong untuk menjadi teman sehidup sematinya pada musim semi tahun lalu.

Yunseong meraihnya dengan penuh hati-hati, seolah terlalu kencang sedikit saja dia dapat menyebabkan luka di tangan cintanya. Kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menuntun Jungmo perlahan.

Kaki mereka awalnya saling bertubrukan dan tidak jarang saling menginjak. Hal ini menyebabkan Jungmo harus terus melihat ke bawah untuk berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak terus menerus menginjak kaki Yunseong.

Lambat laun Jungmo mulai bisa mengikuti irama lagunya dan kakinya terbiasa dengan urutan gerak dansa sederhana ini. Dia sudah tahu kapan harus melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanan berbarengan dengan Yunseong. Dia tidak perlu lagi terus melihat ke bawah. Sekarang dia bisa berdansa sambil menatap dunianya.

 **I see skies of blue and clouds of white**

**The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night**

**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**

Mereka berdansa di siang hari bolong. Ketika matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya di langit. Awan-awan seputih tepung di ujung hidung Jungmo menggumpal di angkasa bagai bulu-bulu domba Selandia Baru. Bagi sebagian besar orang mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdansa, tapi mereka sudah punya satu sama lain dan itu berarti pendapat orang-orang tidaklah penting.

Perlahan kepala mereka mendekat dan detik berikutnya kening mereka sudah saling bertemu. Tidak ada yang lucu, tapi tawa mereka mengisi dapur. Oh, mungkin adonan _pancake_ mereka yang terabaikan yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Tapi tawa Jungmo menjadi lebih keras ketika akhirnya dia bisa memeperkan tepung yang ada di hidungnya ke hidung Yunseong. Sementara Yunseong yang tidak mau kalah, mengambil tepung yang berjatuhan di meja dan mengoleskannya pada pipi Jungmo yang dibalas dengan memeperkannya lagi ke pipi Yunseong.

Waktu mereka hari itu lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan berdansa dengan wajah yang berlumur tepung dibanding membuat kue. Tapi siapa peduli? Mereka punya seisi dunia dalam dekapan mereka, _and they think to themselves, what a wonderful world_.


End file.
